The Armageddon Race 3
The Armageddon Race 3 is the third installment of The Armageddon Race. The Armageddon Race 3 featured two — seven returning teams from previous 2 editions,and also the "Final 6 - Tournament" has been introduced only in this Season. The third season premiered on July 6 , 2013 at 2:30pm CST for one hour. However, Armageddon & The Director announced that the race has been reset . since some episodes are much scripted and also due to lack of time by the director. Furthermore, the following teams listed below are still official racers in this season. In 4th of December the Uranus & Infernus, GTA Car Brothers are decided to compete in this season were they won the 1st place streak in the previous season. Despite, the race has been reset. Teams This following are the teams that are confirmed to be competing in The Armageddon Race 3 and also the returning teams from Season 1 & Season 2 (and their prior race placements) are: In This Season : *G.Corolla & C.Xerz *Col.Fortuner & Cr.Alterra *BRZ & XV From Season 1: *Tiftler & Megalodon,bestfriends,11th place *Bapphorward & Bapphonov, Father/Son, 6th place *City Mctavish & Civic, Honda Models, 5th place *STX(Santa Fe) Doomsdeath & Navara Doomsdeath, Doomsdeath 5 Leaders, 8th place From Season 2: *D.Gallarado Murcielago & E.Hollowback Lack, 12th place *S.A (San Agustin) & V.L (Victory Liner), Bus Partners, 10th place (Quited due to Important Details)1 *Estima & Elgrand, 90's Bestfriends, 9th place *Uranus & Infernus, GTA Car Brothers, Current Winners (1st Place) (from season 2) Final-6 Tournament The following teams are divided into 3 which each of them will battle to qualified in Final 3 and win the race. Results The following teams are participated in the Race.Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two Ro-Bout in a Double Ro-Bout; ⊂ ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂⋑ indicates that the team was Ro-Bouted, but they used the second Ro-Bout on another team. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *A green ƒ(single/double) indicates that the team won a O-take. *A /≈ means that team chose to use the Brid-Head; ≈\ indicates the team who received it. *A gray team placement means the team are qualified to "Final-6 Tournament". Notes Supposed to be S.A & V.L are the winners of this season, but it was announced that the race will be reset due to reasons. So the other racers has a chance again to win the race. Before the race starts, Armageddon challenged S.A & V.L that if in this leg they won, they will automatically advanced through the Final-6 Tournament Leg but if not, S.A & V.L will U-Turn one team on the 2nd leg (through advice). However, S.A & V.L failed and they are in 8th place. They will U-Turn 1 team on the next leg. After D. Gallardo & E. Hollowback finished their Two-Way, Armageddon comes to them and say that they got been U-Turned by S.A & V.L which they still had to do one side of the Detour. Tiftler & Megalodon fails to won the O-Take after they saw S.A & V.L winning the O-Take they decided to return to race competing in the other teams. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "What the Days Goes To Us" – E.Hollowback # "The Best Place in this Race is here" – S.A # "All Goes Up & All Goes Down" – Uranus # "They Ro-Bout a wrong team!" – E. Hollowback # "The Rewind Leg is going to happen now!" – Infernus Prizes The Prizes for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg.Trips are sponsored by Arm' Travels. # Leg 1 – Reappearance in the upcoming Chapter III first series (DieRanged: The Reckoning) # Leg 2 – Instead of Two Express Passes, STX & Navara accepts Armageddon's second prize which the second series of Chapter III is now official making them as a returning main villain again in The World of Cars. # Leg 3 – A Trip for two to Underworld of CTC # Leg 4 – N/A # Leg 5 – Automatically will be a member of DieRanged + Express Pass # Leg 6 – N/A Race Summary Leg 1 (Car Tech City → Ford International Base I) * Car Tech Main Gate, Car Tech City (Starting Line) * Car Tech City (Air Larter International Airport) to Ford International Base I (Expedition Airport) * Focus Street (One Way) * Ford Twin Tower (Pit Stop) Airdate: May 9, 2015 In The first One Way of the Race, 1 team member must slash all the apples coming to them if they miss one apple they repeat again. When all the apples slashed, they would receive their next clue.In Route Info. the team would need to figure the missing line connected in the upcoming Chapter III first series DieRanged: The Reckoning. If they guess the correct missing line the team would receive their next clue. Leg 2 (Ford International Base I → Chevrolet Western Town) Airdate: May 12, 2015 * Ford International Base I (Explorer Airport) to Chevrolet Western Town (Tahoe Main Airport)